MAKE A BANGTAN (DISCONTINUE)
by Minki ARMY
Summary: This is BTS fanfiction. TAEGI/VKOOK/YOONMIN/VHOPE/NAMJIN/BANG SHIHYUK PD-NIM(?) cerita tentang bagaimana cinta mempermainkan 7 anak PD-NIM. cinta yang mengikat bangtan jadi satu!
1. Chapter 1

**GOING CRAZY  
**

Taehyung X Yoongi

TaeGi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BANG !**

Tembakan jitu yang tajam itu meluncur tapat sasaran di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Yakni di hati seseorang lewat salah satu adegan yang terbilang biasa dalam musik video pertama di awal debut boyband yang beranggotakan 7 orang pemuda 'Bangtan sonyeondan'

No More Dream

Membawa mimpi baru bagi seorang Kim Taehyung. mengantarkannya secara terus menerus berhayal tentang hal-hal yang menjadi pengganggunya sejak pembuatan musik video pembuka karirnya di dunia Korean Pop itu.

Gara-gara satu tembakan, hanya satu! Bahkan tak berpeluru namun mampu membuat keanehan dalam dirinya terkuak secara perlahan. Taehyung menyukai sesama jenis. Lebih spesifiknya menyukai sang penembak jitu yang telah membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat, dan membuat kaca mata bundar tebalnya terlempar jauh.

setelah melawan perasaan itu selama beberapa bulan lamanya Taehyung kini berani mengakuinya. Berbagai pendekatan-pun telah ia lakukan. mulai dari mempelajari Rap sampai ikut begadang bersama sang gebetan. Semua ia lakukan dengan mudah mengingat ia dan sang gebetan tinggal di asrama yang sama.

.

.

Satu hal yang membuat taehyung senang tak terhingga, saat dimana aturan berdiri telah ditentukan ia didekatkan dengan sang gebetan. Barisannya seperti ini, dari arah paling kiri ada Hoseok, kemudian jimin, Kim Namjoon, Jungkook, Jin, Gebetannya dan dia sendiri.

Namanya Min Yoongi yang saat itu akrab dengan nama Suga karena parasnya yang cenderung mirip gula. Manis, putih dan bersih. Hal yang paling disukainya adalah

1\. tidur

2\. tidur

3\. tidur

Hal yang tidak disukainya, segala sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa taehyung dapatkan dari kegiatan menguntit yoongi sampai sejauh ini. yoongi yang manis yang dulu sering mengejek rectangle smilenya itu sangat mencintai tidur, bantal, dan kawan-kawan. Terbukti dari kebiasaanya membawa bantal leher berwarna abu-abu jelek itu kemana-mana.

 _Yeah_ bantal leher pemberian sahabat se-line Taehyung, Park Jimin. taehyung lewatkan tentang yang satu ini. pasalnya Jimin yang sangat tergila-gila dengan Girlgrup Red Velvet itu cukup jelas bagi taehyung untuk menganggapnya Normal/Straight jadi tidak ada alasan yang kuat untuk menganggap bahwa jimin itu sama sepertinya. Menyukai hyung manis Yoongi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, taehyung berhasil menjalin hubungan dekat dengan yoongi. berhasil berbagi tempat tidur di ranjang bertingkat mereka (yoongi di tingkat atas dan ia bawah) , berhasil memperbaiki kabel mikrofon di bokong yoongi saat di atas panggung, berbagi air di botol mineral yang sama, dan yang paling penting berhasil membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah gila yang perlahan jadi karakternya hingga ia mendapat julukan khusus dari para penggemarnya, 'alien' julukan yang seumur-umur tidak pernah diimpikan oleh taehyung bahkan mungkin siapapun. Tapi karena orang itu taehyung terima saja.

Asal raut malas, datar dan cemberut itu menghilang dari wajah gebetannya. Yoongi yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum adalah tujuan utama taehyung sejak kebenaran tentang yoongi yang mood-mood-an diketahui olehnya. _Baiklah_ , anggap saja alien itu adalah konsep. Konsep untuk menyenangkan hati seseorang, Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung tidak bisa lagi, batas kesabarannya untuk memendam cinta pada sang hyung tertua kedua telah sampai pada batas kemampuannya. Melihat yoongi suka memamer tubuh mulus dan rampingnya di dalam dorm membuatnya kesal sendiri. Ia tidak suka Yoongi memperlihatkan semuanya meskipun itu pada Namjoon atau Hoseok yang terbilang paling dekat dengannya karena telah tinggal beberapa tahun lebih dulu sebelum ia datang. Atau Jin yang merupakan roommate yoongi sejak di dorm baru.

Cukup panjang, setelah melalui semuanya taehyung harus tidur terpisah dengan sang hyung hanya karena ulah berisiknya yang sering membuat yoongi sakit telinga, padahal semua itu ia lakukan untuk membuat hyung itu tertawa. Taehyung tidak menuntut banyak, cukup senyuman manis dari yoongi. itu sudah membuatnya bahagia. Namun apa daya, melihat tingkah aliennya yang kian hari kian bertambah cenderung berlebihan membuat sang gebetan harus turut men-judge-nya sebagai orang gila, alien, absurd, dan sebagainya. _Tae-mahh apa atu_ (?)

...

Puncaknya disini, saat interview di Bangkok. Taehyung melancarkan serangannya pada yoongi dengan menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung di depan semua orang bahkan penonton yang berada didepan layar yang tengah menyarkan acara langsung itu.

" _Saranghae! "_

Dengan mata yang berbinar dan bangga taehyung akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya secara Manly didepan semua orang termasuk di depan teman-temannya yang saat itu memasang wajah bengong sesaat kemudian tertawa. _Yeah_ , menertawakan ucapan dan tingkahnya yang menurut teman-temannya hanya acting.

Bukan hanya hari itu, bahkan dibeberapa wawancara taehyung selalu sempat membisikkan kata-kata romantis untuk yoongi tepat ditelinganya yang kadang membuat hyung itu merona menahan malu. Taehyung akui, pendekatannya sudah mendapat respon, setidaknya sedikit

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _jangan bercanda taehyung! aku seorang laki-laki dan kau juga. bagaimana bisa- "_

~chup

Yang di kecup itu mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kedua maniknya melebar lalu kembali seperti semula sedetik kemudian. Yoongi menundukkan kepala, membawa pandangannya pada boneka super mario milik Jin yang tergeletak di lantai dekat rak tv dalam kamarnya. tatapan kosong yang senantiasa ia perlihatkan itu barubah menjadi raut lain dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang dilengkung ke bawah.

Taehyung menjauhkan bibirnya, hanya beberapa inchi dengan pandangan hangat yang tak lepas ia arahkan pada sosok yoongi didepannya. ada harapan besar dalam tatapannya, harapan agar yang lebih kecil darinya itu berkenang menyelam dalam lautan matanya yang tulus dan menemukan kebenaran disana, kebenaran tentang perasaannya yang pantas untuk mendapat sambutan.

" _lalu bagaimana dengan itu hyung? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"_

Taehyung menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi merangkul bahu sempit itu, melewati lengan kecil sampai di jemari halus yoongi. melihat hyung yang selalu menusuk hatinya dengan kata-kata tajam dan jujur itu hanya tertunduk diam, taehyung menggigit bibirnya menyembunyikan debaran halus yang kian memburu dalam dadanya.

" _aku gila karena menunggumu hyung.. "_

Yoongi membatu, menahan nafas selama beberapa detik setelah perkataan yang terakhir itu tercatat dengan baik dikepalanya.

" aku tidak pernah berusaha sekeras ini untuk membuat orang lain selain orangtuaku bahagia... "

 _DEG !_

" senyuman yang bersembunyi di balik wajah malasmu terus mengundangku masuk melangkah lebih jauh hingga tanpa sadar seluruh dunia menertawaiku karena kegilaan yang awalnya hanya kuperuntukkan untuk senyuman manis itu "

Yoongi mengangkat dagu, mengarahkan pandangan sayunya tepat di mata taehyung. semua perkataan yang keluar dengan susunan sempurna dari mulut alien berisik yang kerap membuatnya frustasi itu tertancap sampai kedalam-dalam. Hatinya terluka entah kenapa.

" aku bukan seseorang seperti yang kalian kira. Jika menyalahkan tingkah gilaku karena golongan darah yang kubawa, itu sangat konyol!"Taehyung melepaskan tautan tangannya. membuat sang pendengar menelan saliva dan memasang pendengarannya baik-baik. Terkuak sudah karakter sebenarnya dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

" golongan darah AB itu membawa perilaku aktif bagi pembawanya, namun tidak bisa menutupi hati perasa yang bersembunyi didalamnya. Termasuk aku, aku melihatmu, mengamatimu dari kejauhan dan terluka "

" _taehyung-ah "_

" dengarkan baik-baik hyung, aku menyukaimu. Sejak dulu. Sejak tembakan No more Dream-mu yang menembus tepat di dadaku, membuat darahku membeku dan jantungku berhenti sejenak. Aku sempat menyangkalnya, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali sampai aku merasa gila dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakuinya didepanmu dan semua orang, meskipun akhirnya kau tidak merespon dan yang lain menertawaiku. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin bersamamu. Berhenti memaksakan dirimu tertawa di depan mereka karena aku akan membuatnya, aku akan membuat semuanya tampak alami "

Yoongi tersenyum, meraih lengan taehyung dan menautkan jemari mereka tanpa bersuara. Adik yang lebih tinggi itu tidak berekspresi, blank- sesuai sebutan yang juga sering di kait-kaitkan dengan wajah tampan yang kadang kosong tanpa ekspresi miliknya. Setelah jemari mereka sukses bertautan, taehyung menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum hangat dengan hidung mancung yang tinggi.

" _aku akan menunggu. Bagaimanapun caramu membuatnya. Aku percaya denganmu kim taehyung!"_

Keduanya tersenyum. Yoongi dengan senyum alaminya sesekali menunduk dengan mata tertutup lucu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan menggelitik dalam perutnya.

" _mwoya? "_ taehyung mengubah ekspresinya dengan raut penuh tanya didepan wajah yoongi. ia menunduk beberapa derajat mendekatkan hidung tingginya di wajah yang lebih pendek itu– _"Jadi sekarang kita boleh "_ –Chup

" _Hahahaha~_ "

" _yak..Kim taehyung pabo !"_

.

.

.

.

" S _atu lagi hyung, berhenti bermain-main dengan Jimin !"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hi !

ini apa?-_-

ada yang udah liat TaeGi moment yang di bangkok? yang Saranghaeyo itu. AAhhhh ~,~

kumat deh. minky mulai labil. wkwkwk

ini lanjut apa stop nih?

kritik, saran, request, come here ! tinggal klik review !

I Love You !


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU**

.

By : Minki ARMY

.

Vkook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu isi kepala seorang jeon jungkook. Wajah polos dan ekspresi tanpa dosa yang senantiasa terpatri di wajah tampannya merupakan kekuatan utama untuk mengelabui semua orang. sikap Straight yang selalu ia tampilkan-pun cukup jelas membuat siapapun tidak bisa menyangkal tentang jiwa kelelakian sejati yang dimilikinya.

Ia-pun mengakui itu. jungkook straight. Normal. Meskipun di luar sana banyak orang tengah senang-senangnya memasangkan dirinya dengan beberapa hyung di grupnya. Ia tak ambil pusing. Karena baginya ia dan hyung-hyungnya adalah sudara; sudah seperti keluarga. Namun Jungkook yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang cuek dengan jurus meng-ignore ter-ampuh itu mengaku memiliki satu hyung yang sangat ia sayangi bahkan melebihi dari yang lain. tapi tetap dalam batas yang wajar 'sebagai seorang kakak' –sampai seseorang datang mengacaukan julukan abadi yang telah ia berikan untuk sang hyung.

Malam itu, dibalik pintu kayu berwarna coklat ia menyudahi langkah cerianya secara tiba-tiba didepan pintu yang ujungnya sedikit terbuka. langkah ceria yang baru ia tapakkan di atas lantai setelah berjam-jam bergelut dengan gamenya menghilang bersama sorakan bahagia (karena berhasil memenangkan sebuah game yang jadi kegemarannya akhir-akhir ini bersama seorang hyung) yang rencananya akan diteriakkan didepan pintu ini hilang begitu saja. Bahkan kedua sudut bibirnya yang tadinya terangkat amat tinggi juga turut tenggelam disana bersama perasaan aneh yang menghujamnya secara tiba-tiba

" _aku gila karena menunggumu hyung.. "_

Jungkook mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat, sedikit bergeser mengintip di celah pintu yang ujungnya sedikit terbuka untuk memastikan pemilik suara yang begitu akrab ditelinganya –sampai kedua matanya membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan mengejutkan tak jauh didepannya.

Taehyung meremas bahu Yoongi, seolah meyakinkan sesuatu yang sama sekali belum bisa jungkook pastikan seperti apa itu. namun yang tengah berdiri membatu ini cukup tahu tentang perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dirinya melihat kedekatan dua orang didalam sana

" _aku tidak pernah berusaha sekeras ini untuk membuat oranglain selain orangtuaku bahagia... "_

Lagi, suara itu hinggap ditelinga jungkook. Membuatnya menelan saliva susah payah kemudian menunduk sebelum sempat membuat rautnya sesantai mungkin. yah meskipun kedua matanya tidak bisa berbohong tentang mendung yang ada disana.

Jungkook meremas gedget berukuran 5 inchi-nya. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang lebih tinggi untuk mencegah liquid panas nan keruh yang sebentar lagi turun menyapa pipi mulusnya. Bibir yang seharusnya membentuk senyum bahagia itu tanpa ia sadari tersenyum miris. Merasa kasihan dengan sisa waktu yang ia lewati sejak dulu sampai saat ini bersama seseorang.

deretan kejadian yang lalu berlabel kenangan–pun perlahan muncul, terpampang jelas didepan matanya layaknya sebuah drama yang terputar dari awal sampai akhir, dimana ia masih tertawa dan bercanda dengan sang hyung beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Dengarkan baik-baik Yoongi hyung, aku menyukaimu! Sejak dulu- "_

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Demi apapun, ia tidak mengira semuanya akan sejauh ini. hyung yang sejak awal sudah membuatnya nyaman, selalu memanjakannya, melindunginya bahkan terlihat sangat menyayanginya memunculkan perasaan yang seharusnya ia persembahkan untuk seorang wanita. 'Ini tidak benar'

" tapi kenapa aku jadi sesakit ini hanya karena mengetahui DIA menyukai oranglain?"

Perlahan liquid keruh itu turun, melewati satu demi satu pori-pori kecil di wajah jungkook yang sedih. Rentetan kejadian lalu yang lain-pun turut muncul, saat ia menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana taehyung menunjukkan perasaannya pada yoongi diberbagai kesempatan. memeluk yoongi di atas panggung, membisikkan kata-kata cinta, berdiri disampingnya, memenuhi semua permintaannya, berbagi botol minuman dengannya, menyandarkan dagu di bahu yoongi dan lain-lain yang membuat pemuda bertubuh tinggi ini meremas rambut gelapnya frustasi.

Jungkook menangis. Merasa bodoh di balik pintu yang tengah memperlihatkan adegan kissing seorang yang disukainya bersama oranglain. Hatinya yang tadi utuh seolah hancur berkeping-keping dan jatuh berserakan didepan pintu coklat ini. darahnya membeku, wajahnya pucat. Entah kesedihan yang mana yang tengah diresapinya hingga cairan yang begitu sulit jimin keluarkan itu malah mampu dikeluarkannya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

" –Hiks"

.

.

.

.

.

" Kookie-ah.. sedang apa disitu ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook selalu bisa menyimpan pikirannya rapat-rapat tanpa di ketahui oranglain yang tidak dikehendakinya. Berperang dengan batinnya sendiri sejak malam kemarin membuat harinya serasa menyebalkan. Ia jadi sensitif, mudah tersinggung dan marah, meskipun semua itu lagi-lagi tidak ia tampakkan.

Bersembunyi di balik senyum kelinci dan mata bulat lucu tiap kali hatinya terluka adalah kegemarannya, karena sungguh meskipun ia berniat untuk mengeluarkan semuanya tidak akan ada gunanya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri, Tidak akan ada yang mengerti dengan teka-teki tak terpecahkan ini.

 _Tidak ada !_

Mungkin.

.

.

" hei"

Jungkook menoleh, setengah mati menahan emosi juga kepalan tangan besarnya agar tidak meluncur di wajah sang pemilik suara yang sudah seenak jidat mengganggu aktifitas bermain game-nya. Matanya membulat sepolos mungkin seolah bertanya dalam tatapannya _"ada apa Jin Hyung?"_

Jin terkekeh kecil, sedikit puas melihat raut aneh sang adik termuda karena kegiatan wajibnya terganggu oleh tepukan tangan cantiknya di bahu jungkook. "apa aku mengganggu?"

Bodoh! itu pertanyaan bodoh!

" ku pikir kau tahu jawabannya hyung" kembali membawa pandangannya pada gedget canggihnya, jungkook meraih headset putih yang tergantung di pundaknya, memasangnya dengan tenang satu-persatu hingga kedua telinganya tertutup, menghalangi suara lain yang kemungkinan akan membuat kepalanya pening kembali, Atau lebih tepatnya menghindari serbuan pertanyaan terprediksi dari Jin hyung.

" Matamu bisa rusak kalau melihat gedget terus kookie!" –suara jin terdengar samar di balik dentuman lagu keras yang di nyalakan jungkook beberapa detik sebelumnya. "YAK MAGNAE, KAU HARUS MENDENGARKAN KALAU HYUNGMU BERBICARA !"

Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya menikmati lagu, sedikit mengulas senyum kecil saat di ujung matanya ia melihat Jin memijat pelipis sehabis meneriakinya. Jin yang dewasa dan memiliki sikap ke-ibuan terkenal dengan Jiwa Pahlawan yang tinggi itu selalu merangkul semua adik-adiknya dalam keadaan apapun. Ia yang paling dewasa menyikapi segala hal diakui jungkook adalah teman berkeluh kesah yang terbaik hingga tak jarang masalahnya ia ceritakan pada sang hyung. _Yeah_ meskipun terkadang masalah itu harus bocor karena beberapa lubang yang tidak bisa Jin hyungnya tutupi.

" aku menyerah!" –Jin membuang tubuhnya di lantai ruangan. Mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tersenggal sehabis latihan ditambah lagi meneriaki adik durhaka _imut_ ini.

Yang mendengarkan tersenyum licik. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada hamparan ruang latihan yang sunyi oleh member lain. Hanya ada tulisan BIG HIT besar yang terpampang jelas di dinding putih itu yang membuat jungkook menghembuskan nafas gugup.

" hyung !" panggilnya.

Melepaskan headset, menghentikan permainan, dan bergeser beberapa derajat menghadap Jin yang sudah terbaring lemas di lantai. Jungkook duduk bersila menyingkirkan semua benda yang sejak tadi jadi pelampiasan kekesalannya karena melihat taehyung berlalu bersama Yoongi sehabis latihan.

" apa kau pernah merasakan jantungmu berdetak cepat hanya dengan melihat, berdekatan atau sedikit bersentuhan dengan seseorang?"

Jin memutar bola matanya, bukan karena malas. Hanya sedikit berpikir tentang jawaban yang tepat untuk sang adik. Dahinya sempat berkerut samar sebelum menampilkan senyum terhangatnya yang mempu membuat siapapun luluh "Tentu! Dan kurasa siapapun pernah merasakannya "

Jungkook mengulum bibirnya, mengangguk sekali pertanda paham. "tapi kalau detakan gila itu muncul karena orang yang tidak tepat bagaimana hyung?" –tanyanya lagi dengan nada rendah. Pandangannya fokus pada Jin yang mulai beralih dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk.

" Oh ayolah uri kookie..kau pasti pernah mendengar ini, kalau perasaan suka itu bisa terjadi kapanpun dan dimanapun? Tidak perduli pada siapa? Iya kan?''

Sang adik mengangguk, kali ini tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Terlampau paham dengan maksud kakak tertuanya. Seperti biasa, Jin tetap jadi teman sharing yang berguna dengan segala penjelasan logis dan sederhananya.

" termasuk sesama Jenis, hyung?''

Uhukk~

Jin tersendak oleh salivanya sendiri dan mengeluarkan suara batuk sebagai responya. Sebelah tangannya masih menempel di permukaan bibirnya pasca batuk kering tiba-tiba. Demi boneka super mario kesayangannya, Jin tahu betul maksud pertanyaan sang adik Karena ia-pun mengalami kejadian yang sama –sebenarnya.

" gwaenchana hyung?"

" Oh..! kurasa seekor nyamuk berhasil masuk kedalam tenggorokanku. Aku baik-baik saja"

Jungkook kembali menyamankan duduknya. Mengembuskan nafas pendek menghadap cermin besar yang terpampang jauh didepan sana. ia pernah menolak kenyataan itu meskipun akhirnya harus menyerah dan pasrah pada kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa ia memang menyayangi Taehyung, 'lebih dari seorang kakak'

Ia bahkan berpikir untuk memilikinya sebelum nyalinya kembali ciut melihat taehyung begitu bahagia menyandarkan dagu di pundak yoongi dengan mesranya.

" Dia menyukai oranglain hyung.. mereka bahkan melakukannya didepanku"

Jin mengerutkan dahi "melakukannya?''

" sesuatu yang pernah Tae-hyung lakukan padaku " –jawabnya polos sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hangat menjalar di pipi jungkook mengingat kejadian ciuman pertamanya bersama-

" jadi kau menyukai taehyung?"

" sepertinya hyung"

" aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali kookie. jangan sering bermain dengan alien itu! "

" itu sebabnya aku gila hyung. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa semua jadi terlalu jauh sekarang. aku menyukai orang gila yang ternyata menyukai oranglain, bahkan ia rela merubah dirinya jadi bentuk apapun untuk membuat seseorang yang disukainya itu tersenyum dan Bodohnya aku malah mengira kalau semua itu untukku... Argh!"

Jin tersenyum bangga seraya mengusap pelan bahu adiknya; menyalurkan kehangatan lewat sentuhan kecil dan lembutnya. "aigo..kookie kami tumbuh dengan baik ternyata. Aku tidak salah memberinya makan setiap hari " –ujar Jin dengan nada mengejeknya

" hyung.. apa-apaan? Itu tidak lucu !"

" hahaha mian. Habisnya kookie serius sekali ''

" Tck..tertawa? heh? ok.. silahkan! Tertawa sepuasmu hyung!"

Jungkook bangkit dengan kesalnya menyambar seluruh gedget kesayangannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Jin yang masih terkekeh puas mengerjainya.

" JUNGKOOK-AH.. TENANG SAJA, TAEHYUNG LEBIH MENYUKAIMU DARIPADA HOSEOK!"

Menggeleng kecewa, jungkook bisa mendengarkan suara pekikan ala princess itu dengan bersih di telinganya. sayangnya ia terlanjur tidak tertarik bahkan untuk sekedar berbalik memberi bantahan bahwa yang telah membakar kecemburuannya bukan Hoseok melainkan Yoongi.

' tunggu.. jangan bilang hoseok hyung masih menyukai taehyung hyung? Argh... Omma! '

BRAKK

.

.

" Tae- hyung?!"

O_O'

.

.

" hm...

.

.

–Saranghae !"

Muuaachhh~ ^/^

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Annyeong!

Bagaimana ? ada yang sudah bisa move on dari butterfly-nya Magnae Line ? TT_TT aku nggak huwee~

Bangtan memang kurang ajar! Butuh pelajaran tambahan mereka. Wkwkwk /dihajar PD-nim

-dan Vkook masih OTP dengan poin tertinggi di korea sana mengalahkan Yoonmin di posisi kedua. Iyyyaaayyyy... siapa sih yang tidak kenal couple unyu-unyu ini. yeokshi !

Chapter depan mau siapa chingu?

YoonMin? Jikook? Vhope? Namjin? Atau Vkook ini dilanjut? Ayo ngomong sama tante! wkwkwk

.

-SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THIS FANFICT-

Saya akan lebih bersemangat menulis kalau penyemangatnya banyak. Tentunya! Hehe ^_^

Salam Vkook Hard Shipper !


End file.
